


Day one:First time:Can...we? (Sanji/Trafalgar Law)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Erections, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Trafalgar D Water Law walks into Sanji with a Problem,and with a sudden turn of events,Law and Sanji have Thier first time,and it's a...interesting time!
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Day one:First time:Can...we? (Sanji/Trafalgar Law)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do,please check out my twitter @/PhantomWantsto1,or if you would like to see other stories I have written please check out my Wattpad @/DragonClawKisses!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💛🖤

Sanji was laying in bed on the sunny ,his soft silky white duvet was pooled around him as Law was still trying to talk to Luffy about planning Thier attacks on Donflomingo,Sanji blushed at the thought of Law being bossy.

He looked around the room,laying back he started at the ceiling,biting his lips softly

He swollowed thickly and peeked down into the duvet,and Blushed madly.

He somehow gotten Hard.

Ah shit,Sanji pulled the duvet to cover him completely as he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

Panic filled his thoughts as he saw the door knob,twist and turn,And the figure walked into the room

"Sanji-ya? Are you feeling alright? Your bright red"

Sanji swolled thickly and felt his whole body burn with Lust,Law had his jeans on,his Fluffy black hoodie sleeves were pushed up past his elbow,and his hat was missing,showing off his ebony Messy hair.

"Fuck..."

Law's and Sanji eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Excuse me?"

"I..I..."

Law's eyes trailed down the duvet seeing a small wet patch around the area of were his crotch would be.

Law smirked and walked towards Sanji pulling the duvet down,Causing Sanji's blush to deepen

"Seems you have a small issue?..well actually a average Issue"

"L..law!!"

Law smirked pulling Sanji into a kiss,which he happily kissed back,He softly bit the Blonde's lips,causing him to gasp so Law shot his tounge into Sanji's mouth.

Sanji mewled agaisnt Law,who's hands trailed down to his hips,pulling him towards him

Sanji Gasped, pulling away from Law's lip lock,Law slowly grinnded his Jean clad thighs into Sanji's Naked ones,casuing small whimpers and pants to fall.

"L...law....can....we?"

Law smiled,kissing Sanji's cheek

"If you feel comfortable with it"

Sanji nodded and Law reattached Thier lips,Sanji tangled his fingers into Law's hair tugging softly.

Law trailed his hand towards Sanji's Erect Penis and trails his finger across his leaking tip,casuing Sanji to gasp softly as he pulled away

"L..law..."

Law latched his lips onto his Neck,biting the soft pale skin,sucking gently

Sanji's eyes widened as he gasped,panting loudly tugging harshly on Law's hair causing law to grunt,glaring at Sanji,who's eyes were filled with lust

"La-Ah!"

Law pressed his thumb hard into his tip,smearing his cum over the tip

"L...law..."

Law unbuckled his jeans,slipping the belt off tossing it away,and sliding his jeans down, Sanji's eyes traveled down towards his hips,seeing the black boxers were tight against him,but he could also see a small Wet spot,Sanji bit his lip,wiggling his leg free and pressing it agaisnt Law's crotch 

"Sanji."

"Law~"

Law hooked his finger into his boxers pulling down,showing off his Hard,dripping cock.

Sanji slipped off the bed,pushing him down,wrapping his hand around his cock, blushing.

Law raised his eyebrow up as Sanji slowly pumped up and down sloppily 

Law grunted and tangled his fingers into Sanji's soft blond hair,tugging.

"F...fuck..use...your mouth...please..."

Sanji looked up,Pulling his hand away gently and placing his hands onto his thighs,gently rubbing his tounge fault agaisnt his vein dragging upwards

"F..fuck...S.. Sanji"

Sanji got a little bit more bolder,and latched his lips around the tip of Law's dripping his cock,slowly taking more into his mouth

"Fuck."

Sanji quickly bobbed his head up and down,his drool dripping down his mouth,he felt his hair get tugged harshly chasing Sanji to take more into his mouth,gagging.

Law looked down,onto the blond,his eyes were closed while his lips looked full and his cheeks were hollowed.

"Close...I'm so fucking Close Sanji"

Sanji hand trailed down Law's thighs slowly,repeating the action each time

Law Grunted loudly,filling Sanji's mouth with his cum,Sanji pulled away,Cum spilling out of his mouth as he swollowed 

"Shit...Sanji don't do that..."

Sanji smiled before he was scooped up and and pushed down into his Bed,Law plucked a bottle of Lube from Sanji's bedside table and Poured a decent amount onto his hands

"Can you get into your hands and knees? Pointing your ass my Way?"

Sanji nodded and nervously got onto his hands and knees,Law poured some lub into his Ass whole which cause Sanji to shiver and look back towards Law 

"P...please...be... gentle"

"Of course Love"

Law placed on hand onto Sanji's soft cheek and slipped one finger into him knuckle deep and pulled out,pushing back in

"A...ahh...Shit"

Law keep pushing in a out steadily pace,making Sanji mewl

"L..law...More"

Law slipped another finger into him,pushing and stretching his fingers in him

"Law! Fuck...p..please ...p...put ..it... in"

Law smiled and slipped his fingers out of Sanji and wiped them clean,grabbing a condom ripping it open and rolling it on,Sanji rolled onto his back,spreading his legs for Law

Law slowly placed onto his hands on Sanji's Thighs and pushed in

Sanji's eyes rolled back,gasping loudly

"O...a..rgh! Fuck!"

"I'm sorry...The pain will go soon,it's okay baby.."

Sanji whimpered,covering his eyes with his hands as Law pulled out and pushed back in again,Slowly Sanji uncovered his eyes,panting

"O..oh,my god...oh..my.."

Law chuckled and wrapped Sanji's leg around his waist and pushed in,and out repeating At a comfortable pace 

"Fuck...Law,more,more more!!"

"Shit,your tight."

Sanji moaned loudly,panting Right in Laws ears,who was quietly grunting.

Law brushed past Sanji's prostate causing a Animalistic moan from deep with in his chest

"AH FUCK, THERE! THERE! PLEASE!"

Law chuckled madly and kept slowly pushing in and out feeling his orgasm approach.

Sanji's eyes slowly let rearsfall as he began to cry,from being over stimulated from the pleasure he 

"Law,close.. close!"

Law brushed past his prostate once more and Sanji's orgasm Snapped.

"AHHH! LAW!"

Law picked up his pace quickly and one last thust he came,with a low growl

The couple panted loudly as Law pulled out, tying the condom,binning it before falling next to Sanji,who snuggled into him

"Shit..."

Sanji giggled,kissing his chest happily

"That..was amazing.."

"Yeah,it was can we do that again?"

"Yes Law,I would love too!"

"YA'LL DONE?!"

Sanji blushed as He hid his face,in Laws chest who chuckled.


End file.
